dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Kiss
Snow Kiss is the first ending theme of the D.Gray-man anime series, performed by the band Nirgilis performed from Episode 1 to Episode 13. Lyrics (TV Size) English= English Close your eyes. Night growing... Biting my shivering lips I put my shoulder on yours The day when I last saw you Is hidden deep in my memories On the lake, we walked along that wonderful view Snow kiss Don't tell me goodbye just now I want to see you My feelings towards you let me a permanent scar Don't try to erase it... Don't try to erase it... |-| English (Funimation) = English (Funimation) When I close my eyes, the night grows Biting down on our frozen lips, We draw our bodies close to each other I took the day I saw you last And buried it deep in my memories We walked on the frozen lake in that wonderful view Snow kiss Don’t say that this is goodbye for us I wanna see you That feeling and the deep scars that I have Don’t erase them… Don’t erase them… |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji me wo tojite. Night growing... kogoeru kuchibiru kande futari kata wo yose au saigo ni kimi wo mita hi wo kioku no soko ni kakushita mizuumi no ue aruita ano Wonderful View Snow Kiss kono mama kimi to good-bye nante Iwanaide aitai KIMOCHI toka torenai kizuato kesanaide... Kesanaide... |-|Kanji= Kanji を閉じて ナイトグロウィン 凍える唇噛んで 二人肩を寄せ合う 最後に君を見た日を 記憶の底に隠した 湖の上 歩いた あの Wonderful view (I'm feeling so alive) Snow Kiss このまま君と good-bye なんて 言わないで 会いたい キモチとか取れない傷跡 消さないで... 消さないで... Full (Lyrics) English= English Close your eyes. Night growing... Recall that memory Biting my shivering lips I put my shoulder on yours The day when I last saw you Is hidden deep in my memories On the lake, we walked along that wonderful view Snow kiss Don't tell me goodbye just now I want to see you A starry sky beautiful enough to stop time Wow wow... A white, shining breath is Gently concealing him The water's surface changes to ice The darkness becomes and aurora If the darkness dissolves, can I continue on living? baby Without showing tears, I'll walk the way towards light Snow kiss Even at a far distance Don't cry... I want to see you, that day, that time, your love A star of white sighs Snow kiss Don't say I'll leave this good-bye with you like this I want to see you My feelings towards you let me a permanent scar Don't try to erase it... Don't try to erase it... |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji me wo tojite. Night growing... yobiokosu ano kioku kogoeru kuchibiru kande futari kata wo yose au saigo ni kimi wo mita hi wo kioku no soko ni kakushita mizuumi no ue aruita ano Wonderful View Snow Kiss kono mama kimi to good-bye nante iwanaide aitai toki ga tomaru hodo utsukushii hoshizora Wow wow… shiroku kagayaku iki ga yasashiku ano ko wo tsutsumu suimen ga koori ni kawaru kurayami ga O-RORA ni naru yami ga tokereba ikite yukeru no? Baby namida mizezu ni hikari no hou he aruki dasu Snow Kiss kono mama tookuhanarete mo nakanaide... aitai ano hi ano toki Your Love shiroi toiki no Star Snow Kiss kono mama kimi to Good-bye nante iwanaide aitai KIMOCHI toka torenai kizuato kesanaide... kesanaide... |-|Kanji= Kanji 目を閉じて ナイトグロウィン 呼び起こす あの記憶 凍える唇噛んで 二人肩を寄せ合う 最後に君を見た日を 記憶の底に隠した 湖の上 歩いた あの Wonderful view (I'm feeling so alive) Snow Kiss このまま君と good-bye なんて 言わないで 会いたい 時が止まるほど 美しい星空を Wow wow... 白く 輝く 息が 優しく あの子をつつむ 水面が氷に変わる 暗闇がオーロラになる 闇がとければ生きてゆけるの?baby 涙見せずに光のほうへ歩き出す (I'm feeling so alive) Snow Kiss このまま遠く離れても 泣かないで... 会いたいあの日あの時 your love 白い吐息の star Snow Kiss このまま君と good-bye なんて 言わないで 会いたい キモチとか取れない傷跡 消さないで... 消さないで... Watch It Now Navigation Category:Anime Ending Songs